


类GAS8

by PETERSBURG



Category: YUZURU AND BOYANG
Genre: M/M, yuzuru hanyu/boyang jin - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 04:03:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PETERSBURG/pseuds/PETERSBURG
Summary: 补齐中间那段解开心结的一部分，虽然现在看感觉写的有些...但是整体一个故事果然还是完完整整的吧！
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin
Kudos: 3





	类GAS8

**Author's Note:**

> 还是那句话...别ooc别上升hhh，都是假的！

28  
冬去春来，鸟儿也回来了，靠在窗棂上映着早春的风景喳喳地叫个不停。它歪着脑袋，似乎是好奇也是不解地看着那趴在窗台上引逗他的细白手指。金博洋看着这只小鸟傻乎乎地一下下啄着他的手指，难得开心的笑起来了。

身后带着熟悉气息的温暖怀抱慢慢的圈起他来，手难得安安稳稳地搂住他的腰了。“天天在看什么这么开心？”

金博洋抛去别的不谈，他突然觉得这一刻的生活如此纯粹。从小时候起，他的印象就从未有过这样这么轻松的时刻，什么都不用想，可以毫无保留地把后背交给一个人。

关系，似乎在那晚短短的几句话中，把坚冰消融了，隔阂慢慢地因为后背传来的温暖而无限拉近。羽生那晚像是打开了话匣子，像是喃喃自语般抱着金博洋说了很久，讲和他小时候相伴的快乐，讲分离后的苦楚，讲自己怎么得到贵人的相助得以成才，讲自己这些年孤单的苦闷……

“帝国这么大，想要找到一个人很难，但是如果不是你的话，我也许会一直孤单下去。”

“以前回到屋子里，黑漆漆的，冷冰冰的，我就越发不愿意回来——后来你在家，不管你怎么对我，我都感觉屋子里面暖和了，家里总有个人在等我。”

“你说喜欢我，我当时很高心啊——但是你后来又跑了——我不知道什么是喜欢，但是我知道没了你我会很痛苦……”

“你到底爱不爱我呢，天天？”

羽生在怀中人无声的沉默中深深地叹了一口气，他慢慢的也沉默着睡去，怀里的人却睁开了眼睛，嗅着鼻尖许久不能闻到的好闻气味，留下了眼泪——金博洋不知道他为谁而难过。也许为曾经孤苦伶仃的那个少年，还是为那个无辜逝去的孩子，抑或是他心头难消的恐惧与怅然——这一刻，他突然想起了他的母亲，他那个所厌弃想要逃离的母亲。

我与母亲不见也已十年余了——自从来到中心的这座城市里，他除却偶尔回复书信或者按时寄钱回去，便没再与母亲见面了。他的母亲似乎并不在意他，也从未来看过他。

此时此刻，他似乎有些理解母亲的心思了，他曾经很恨她，更恨那个始乱终弃的alpha父亲——但是这一刻他突然明白，如果有一个机会让历史不再重演在他的身上，不是怅然地忧郁地度过孤苦伶仃的一生，他应该勇敢起来，让曾经那两个在记忆深处中相依相偎的小少年们不再上演悲剧。

他想到这些年他内心深处永远不消散的寂寞和愁苦，起源自他悲苦的童年——羽生说他是他的解药，那何尝羽生不是他的解药吗？

我们都曾受困于心灵的地狱，现在，羽生在我的身后，我可以毫不惧怕的打碎它了。他也不怕了。

29  
羽生早上起来，没有感受到手臂上熟悉的感觉，睁开眼睛，发现另半边床空空如也。他急急忙忙连上衣都没有穿，打开门，却看见金博洋整整齐齐地穿着衣服，坐在沙发上。

“你起来了？洗漱好吃饭吧，我有事情想跟你商量。”

羽生心里面七上八下地打着鼓，心里头嘀嘀咕咕，看见金博洋一脸斟酌的样子，欲言又止。

“这段时间我想了想我们之间的关系——当然我也没法对此做出什么，毕竟在信息档案上，我们已经是结婚了。”羽生看见金博洋细白的手指紧紧抓住手中水杯的手把，又忽地松开，“你要说我一点都对你没感觉，是不可能的。但是我们之间有很多的错，我不想我们的关系建立在一堆错误的基础之上——这样到最后会崩溃的。”

“我想我的母亲了，你也知道我小时候……但是我还是想带你见一下她。”

羽生同意了，他去跟研究中心定好请了几天假。坐上羽生的车，到了帝国的飞行控制中心，一辆辆飞行器在低空穿梭，羽生拉着他的手，手里提着行李，看护着他不被人撞到，与远处挤挤挨挨等待business class的乘客远远隔开了。这令金博洋有一种陌生感，但羽生手的温度让他仿佛觉得这才是过日子的感觉。

羽生工作部门所直属的飞行器的first class隔音效果相当好，甚至连飞行器上都有相关的医疗器械和电子设备供乘客使用，也许对于这些军部的医疗中心人员，在飞行途中也在沉醉于医学实验。然而此刻的羽生利用他自己负责人的权力进行公车私用倒也顺手。金博洋扭头看向羽生的侧脸，却看到他已经放下座椅睡着了。

30  
母亲老了。

这是金博洋对她的印象最直观的感受。曾经那个挥舞着棍子暴打他的女人早已不见了，取而代之的是一个满头花白形容憔悴的老人。

他看到母亲这样，没想到这也仅仅过了十年，他心头怆然，双膝摇摇欲坠，羽生一把从后面拉着他。

“您好，初次见面，我是羽生结弦，现在是博洋的丈夫。博洋带我想来看看您，一点薄礼，还请您笑纳。”

金博洋以为母亲会像以前一样嘲讽地发出冷笑，抑或是站起来暴打他一顿，把他们都轰出门外。没想到母亲只是神情木然的指了指逼仄屋子里难得的空地。

“放下吧。”

母亲还是住在十多年前那个混乱的社区。狭小阴暗的屋子依旧是不甚明亮，倒也整洁。

母亲似乎对他的到来毫无意外之色，并不是很热情地招待了他们。羽生借口出去买菜，给他们母子一个私密的空间，他看着母亲的背影，轻轻唤道，“妈——”

母亲听见他的叫唤，并没有作何反应，但是金博洋看见母亲的手微微颤了两下。

“妈，我结婚了，我把您接到帝都去吗？这里环境不好——”

“不需要。”

他看见母亲充斥着嘲讽的眼睛对着他，眼里都是满满的报复意味，衰老的皮肉耷拉下来，形成了深深的法令纹。

“我亲爱的儿子，您终于回来了吗？真让我受宠若惊了，您竟然在十年之后还能出现在我的面前，我还以为你已经不在人间了。”

“妈——”他心想，天哪，又来了——“妈，我只是真心想和您好好谈一谈，我都结婚了，您没有什么想和我说的吗？”

“这么多年您一直厌弃我，虽然不算慈爱但也是把我养大了，我如今也有了家庭，以后也会有孩子，您这么多年难道就希望我一直活在您的阴影下吗，我知道是父——”

“不要和我提他！该死！我一辈子都恨透了他！他毁了我一辈子！还有你——”

“我好歹也是妈的孩子啊，妈！这麽多年了，不能放过自己吗？”

我也想放过自己啊，妈！

他看见母亲的神情上又一次慢慢浮现出他所熟悉的神经质来，他幼小的时候经常躲起来，母亲寻不到他，先是痛骂，再是神经质的大哭——为什么这个家庭里所有的情感都如此病态。这样的生活令他窒息——但是他如今又回来了。

“我亲爱的儿子，你不是发誓一辈子都不婚吗，如今这个男人究竟是多么神奇的力量让一个病态的你跟他结婚的呢？”母亲的嘴角恶劣地勾起来，“他知不知道你发起疯来有多可怕呀，简直和我一样呢。相信我，这样没人会要你的，你最后，和我一样。哈哈哈，可悲的命运。”

金博洋恍惚想起来自己小的时候浑身是伤，被母亲轰出了家门，那样一个雨夜，他是趴在谁的肩膀上在哭呢？是谁又用脏兮兮的小手给他挡着雨呢？他突然想起来那个被他尘封在记忆深处的长着蘑菇头的小男孩，腼腆却又眼神坚毅地跟他讲，“不怕啊，我和天天都是世界上最孤独的人，我们永远在一起，等于我们两个永远不孤独了。”

是羽生，是羽生啊！从原来，到现在，给他最坚实臂膀的，深夜里能够让他感到安心的都是羽生啊！不知从何时起，他一晚晚心悸无法入眠的时候，都是羽生拍着他的后背让他无缘无故地安睡了——什么时候不再犯的了呢？他却无从记起了。想着羽生，他突然升起了许多的勇气。

他看着面前发疯的母亲，想起他曾经发疯去酒吧买醉，回到家和母亲一同疯狂的砸碎所有的碗筷。他冷静了下来。

“我是可悲的，你也是可悲的。可我不用逃出这个世界了。也不用担心有人逼我发疯了。”

“我会和羽生很好，很好的，你不会看到——”金博洋解脱般的说出这一切，“我有结弦了啊！我爱他，他也爱我，我们用命一般彼此依偎取暖。”

金博洋飞奔出门外，他急促地呼吸，像是要将过去的一切都抛在脑后，是的，过去的一切就此了了了，他看到了那个他发自内心想要去拥抱的那个人。他冲过去，不管街区混乱的道路和行人异样的眼光。他感到自己的眼泪控制不住地沾湿了那人的衣襟。

“结弦，我想要你。”

“你关着我也好，爱我也好，不爱我也好，我一辈子都不要离开你了。”

“你赶快带我离开这里，好吗？”

“天天，我们再也不来了，不要怕，我们回家。”


End file.
